


Scribbles

by klaviergavout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, tagged w/ graphic descriptions just to be safe, this is 100 percent angst and i dont regret writing a word of it, vault 106
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As part of the Vault Experiment, psychoactive drugs were released into the Vault 106 air filtration system ten days after the door was sealed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkDinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/gifts).



> The poem at the end is from a note you can find in Vault 106 in-game, written by a seemingly insane, anonymous inhabitant. It is also the inspiration for the title; the note was in fact just called 'Scribbles'.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my good friend Dino whose stories you should definitely check out at their profile linked above!

Most people at that time knew for certain that Vault-Tec were right about everything; the looming threat of nuclear annihilation, the strength and protection their vaults would provide when that threat would come to pass, and their sound moral judgement. Vault-Tec were incredible, their skills and proficiency cherished by all sane American citizens with a good head on their shoulders. And, therefore, it would come as no surprise that Rabbit almost cried in her glee when she recieved the notice that she had been assigned to Vault 106 after her successful interview.  
  
Vault 106.  _Vault 1-0-6._ It rolled off her tongue easily, and it sounded pleasant and inviting, much like every vault was advertised to be. Even though she knew she'd have to leave her brothers behind- The Spine hadn't been interviewed at all, and Hatchworth had been assigned to 92- she felt a sense of great calm. When danger would come, they'd be safe.  
  
The Spine? Maybe not as safe.  
  
But Peter would find a way. He always found a way.  
  
*  
  
Rabbit awoke two weeks on to the familiar sight of Peter Walter's face, and she grinned at him, her eyes half-lidded as she began to start up her various electronic systems. Except, he didn't grin back. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook her by the shoulders, his lip trembling. "Rabbit, Rabbit,  _please,_ oh god, wake up, wake up."  
  
Her receptors finally focused in, and her eyes widened with shock. She looked about her surroundings, uncertain, insecure. "Pappy, w-w-what's up--"  
  
Before Rabbit could answer, Peter had thrown his arms around her and enveloped her in as tight an embrace as she had ever known. She, on instinct, hugged him tightly back. It felt like forever until he pulled away.  
  
"Rabbit, listen to me." He looked her dead in the eye. "You need to run, now. You have to. It's the only way you'll be safe."  
  
"S-s-s-safe from what?" Rabbit asked, wringing her hands. "Pappy, I don't understand--"  
  
Peter put a finger to her lips. "Listen."  
  
A dull, booming sound was echoing softly in the distance.  
  
She gasped. "The bombs! They're here..."  
  
"Rabbit, you need to go. Now."  
  
"B-but, but what about you?"  
  
"I wasn't accepted. I can't come with you, Rabbit, although I would if I had the choice." Peter offered her a wry smile, and it was only then that she noticed the rifle at his side. "I need to stay, to protect my family."  
  
The sound was now louder than it had previously been.

"But," Rabbit asked, distraught, "What about Th' Spine a-a-and Hatchy? Tell me the-the-the-they're safe."  
  
"The Spine is helping the Workers get to safety," Peter said, "and Hatchworth's already in his vault."  
  
Rabbit let out a small sigh of relief, getting off of the table she had previously been sitting on. She looked back at Peter, her eyes filled with oily tears. "I've gotta g-go now."  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
Only when Rabbit was safely inside Vault 106, and the airlock was sealed shut, did she let herself cry.  
  
*  
  
10 days had passed. Rabbit, sitting in a corner covered in vents, was hugging her knees, lonely and afraid. She didn't notice the blue seep out from above and around her, engulfing her body in gas.  
  
*  
  
She felt it kick in like the wind had been forced out of her and she awoke, gasping for air.  
  
It was a strange feeling of abnormality inside of her boiler. Something other than water was in there, and it was festering away. She knew it couldn't be true, it was only water and steam, but it felt thick and choking. It felt as if she was suffocating, albeit without a real throat. Soon enough, she got used to the feeling.  
  
And then she started to see things. People she once knew, people she had never met, trying to convince her to stay. Reaching out for them, she begged them to tell her what was happening, why she was feeling this way. Why her vision was turning as blue as her core and her insides felt like they were being doused with acid. The hallucinations disappeared before they could say another word.  
  
Peter Walter visited her many times in that vault. Every time, she stumbled toward him, enveloping him in a hug. Every time, she was thrown to the ground by a human with bleached blue eyes and mixed-up words.  
  
Rabbit isolated herself in her corner filled with open vents and rushing air, and let herself be swayed by the haze of teal that consumed her very will. She never set foot in the living quarters; she had heard the dying screams of several humans come out from that door. She knew it was because they had lost control.  
  
She would never let her sense be thrown away along with her dignity.  
  
*  
  
A fortnight passed, and Rabbit sat alone in her corner, malfunctioning. Her body racking with uncontrollable spasms, oil dripping sloppily from her eye sockets, exhaling steam heavily as she tried to breathe normally again.   
  
_One, two, one, two. In, out, in._  
  
Nobody turned an eye.  
  
*  
  
Another fortnight passed. Rabbit was clutching a pen and some paper.

She did not remember how it had gotten there.   
  
A young man in a blue and yellow outfit lay against the opposite wall, a baseball bat in his hand. Blood dripped from his nose, and a dark bruise had appeared underneath his eye.  
  
She did not remember how it had gotten there.  
  
*  
  
_Scribbledy bibbledy hoodelly hoo._  
_Wing wang bricka bang choo choo choo._  
_Upsideup popsicle tastes like blue_  
_Ghosts in the hall go boo boo boo!_  
  
Rabbit looked at what she had written, satisfied.  
  
And she shut herself off,  
  
and she went to sleep.


End file.
